Unintended Consequences
by Romance105
Summary: "Ali I never intended for this to happen." "For what? To fall in love with me or you becoming a death eater?"  "I dont-" "Just admit it Draco. You love me. And it scares you." "Yes ok I love you and it does scare me more than anything, more than Voldemort


**Unintended Consequences **

**Chapter One: **

**I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. This story starts inbetween Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most of the story will take place during the Half Blood Prince. **

The carriage finally arrived on an open field with a violent thud. I was the first one to get out of the carriage. And I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Oh British air and no French for three months." I yelled out (for that I did get some nasty stares) closing my eyes and breathing it all in.

"Ali, British air and French air is the same. There is only one type of air."

"No Harper. British air has a hint of home in the scent." I said breathing in the air again. "Come on we need to get in line for the sorting." I said pulling Harper into the already long line of girls

"Hey don't be all mean about it you were the one standing their for 10 minutes talking about different types of air."

"Hey I am an excited to be going home! Aren't you?" I asked her

"Yeah I guess." she said looking at her nails and sighed "For me all that means are annoying, overprotecting parents."

"Harper we haven't been home for 7 years. SEVEN! You have to be a little bit happy to seem them." "Sure what ever. I just think its a bit odd that after seven years they finally let us go home. Why now? Plus we still have another year. It had to be serious for them to let us go home. Something bad. Really bad."

We then stood in silence. The line was moving horribly slow. After a minute or two a small smile slowly appeared on her face and she looked at me "

What?" I asked her. Her smile just got bigger and bigger "What? Stop staring at me like you starting to be a bit creepy."

"I know why you are excited to be going home."

"To see my parents?"

"No."

"To see my house?"

"No silly."

"Then please express my suppressed true feelings and motive for going home"

"The boy."

"The boy? What on earth-" Oh my god. I hadn't even thought about that. "No. ." I said shaking my head

"Yes, yes,yes." She said jumping up and down "You still have a crush on him." poking at me for fun. "No I don't like him we were just friends Harper. Just stop it."

"Well I am your best friend Ali and I remember the way you used to talk about him our first year- like he was the best thing in the world."

"We were just friends. Nothing else"

"See denying is the first stage, then you realize your true feelings, then after awhile of beating around the idea of you together- BAM. And you dating."

I then heard a sharp voice that didn't belong to either of us "Misz Harper ve vil do no 'baming' her." I looked up to see giant Madame Maxime hovering over us. Harper's skin went from white to a deep pink. "Oui Madame." she answered looking at the ground. "Name?" she asked looking at me

"Summer, Allison" She scanned down the long list of students and finally found my name "Oh yes here you are Mizz. Zummer. You will be taking a pourtkey by yourself because unfortunately no one lives by you dear"

"Oh yes of course I understand." I truly did the only things that lived near me was the grass and the Malfoys. I started walking off and turned around to see Madame Maxime showing Harper to a group of fifth years. Harper turned around to looked at me and mouthed sorry. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to the carriage to get my bag. It was a small, pale, blue bag with a large cursive B on the front for Beauxbatons of course. It was the first present I got from my parents my first year. It was just the right size and since I performed an enchantment spell on it back at the school I could fit everything and anything in there- including my six textbooks for my summer assignments. Finally Madame Maxime walked over to me last and put an old, smelly shoe on the ground in front of me. "This is it?" I pointed at it in disgust.

"Oui." she replied. I sighed and got my wand out of my pocket. I was about to grab on to the pourtkey when Madame Maxime called my name

"Alizon."I turned around

"Be carzul. It may be different then vhat you remember. Thinzs have changed."

"Thank-you. I will. Merci." That was an odd comment to make. For some reason she always took a liking to me. I touched the pourtkey and I felt my body being lurched around. I was always terrible with pourtkeys. My parents tried to teach me the landing walking on air method- but I always landed with a- Thump. The ground was rocky and dusty. I coughed and brushed myself off. My powder blue uniform now had dirt streaks across it and was wrinkled. I grabbed my bag and hat and started walking down the long road. I could see my house in the far distance.

It felt strange- to be back after being gone for all these years. It seemed too much had changed. The blue, cheery sky was now a mysterious black, gray colour. Everything around me was so dead and black. The grass was dead. The trees were dead. No living animal insight. It was a ghost town. And to be a bit frank it freaked me out a bit. I then arrived at a little stone path towards my house, with green hedges on either side.

I started walking down the path and heard a large russling noise. I turned around to see the hedges closing up behind me. Crap, I always hated these things. I didn't even know they still worked. And I started running before they swallowed me whole. "Ahhhh." I yelled. I kept running until the hedges stopped brushing against my back. I tripped on a rock and well flat on my face and landed in my yard. Gosh how hard is it to get to your own house these days? I got up and looked at my house. It sure didn't look like what I remembered.

It was now old and scary looking, and as if no one had lived there for years. Never the less I walked up to the front porch and knocked. The house was silent. So I knocked the door a little harder and fell into my house. Literally. The door just kind of gave way. I knew I shouldn't of had that pint of ice cream before I left school. "Hello?" I called. The house was a complete mess. The rug was on the chair, a pot of what looked like flour was spilled all over the ground, our couch was turned over. It almost seemed to _perfectly_ out of order. I then heard something drip on to the wood floors. I turned to see a puddle- of blood. A big lump grew in my throat and I wanted to throw up. I put my finger in it and tasted it. A small smile grew on my face

. I then peaked around the corner to see the closet door slightly open. Bingo. I reached for my wand so I could have some light. Damn I forgot for the first time in seven years I wouldn't be able to use magic. I don't understand how anyone can live with out magic.

I tiptoed to the closet, opened it and yelled "Boo." Sure enough I was met by the startled and surprised face of my dad.

"Allison what a pleasure it is to see you." he gave me a big hug "You should of told me you were coming home earlier. Olivia you can come out now." my dad called. Someone muttered a spell and the couch flew apart. I was expecting for her to give me a hug but instead she put her wand up to my neck and yelled

"How old were you at you're last birthday party here?"

"Mum its me don't be-"

"Tell me." she screamed

"Eight, Eight years old." my lips quivered "Dad- da whats going -"

"What present did you get?" he asked holding his own wand to my head.

"My wand. Mum. Dad. Its me Allison, your daughter. Whats going on? You're scaring me."

"What are you doing here?" My mother then flicked her wand and the whole house cleaned its self up and went back to normal.

"I am home from school for the summer. Didn't you get my owl?"

"Oh we never go it. But its good to have you home dear. Here let me fix you some supper." and my mum went off to fix me something to eat. I turned to my dad

"So. I see the magical closing hedges that like to bite my head off still works."

"Ah yes. I'm sorry Allison I wouldn't of enchanted them if I knew you were coming home."

"Why did you enchant them anyways? Where you expecting someone?"

"No. No we weren't Allison. Its fine everything's fine. Everything is great, fantastic. Especially to have you home here Allison." He stammered. I started piecing things together. My dad reached to give me a hug but I backed away

"Don't lie to me. Whats going on?"

"Allison suppers ready." my mum called. I stopped of to the dinning room and sat down to eat some stew. My parents sat down and just stared at me. I looked back at them and they had changed. And this change wasn't natural.

They both had these worried and terrified looks plastered on their faces. My mums bright face was now dull and life less and my dad joking eyes were replaced my baggy, troubled ones. Neither of them smiled and it looked like they hadn't for a while.

"This is ridiculous. I demand to know right this minute what on earth is going on." I crossed my arms waiting for a reply.

"Dear what would make you think something is wrong?" My mum asked.

"Well let me see, you enchanted the bushes and almost killed me, you tore up the whole house and hid in a closet and couch, the fake blood, you almost attacked me when you saw me. You know most parents say hello to their children instead of interrogating them. It's not normal. So I think you owe me an explanation. Go on I am waiting."

"Go on Richard, just tell her. Its no use hiding her from the truth. Shes not a little girl anymore." My mum walked over to the cupboard and got out a keg of fire whiskey and started chugging the bottle. "Mum. Why are you drinking? You used to tell me that drinking was only for desperate times-"

"And these are desperate times!" she yelled at me.

"Olivia calm down." my dad said

"I know I am so sorry Allison dear." she said crying into the bottle. "How can I not be upset? You would be ok if death eaters came knocking on your door once a week?"

"Death Eaters?"

"Yeah their you go. Death Eaters have been after us while you've been at school. Why do you think we had all the contraptions? And look at your father just siting their saying nothing."

"Because I am trying to keep the peace in this house and not trying to start an argument!" he yelled "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you dear and every owl that we sent never came back." My dad took my hand. "I'm sorry Allison I really am. Its just hard these days. The death eaters have been coming by the shop to."

"Zonkos?"

"Yes dear."

"What, what do they want from us?"

"They said that if we say anything or report any thing we hear or see they'll kill us."

"See what? There's nothing to see around here."

"The Manor Allison." he whispered

"The Manor? What, What are you-"

"Oh don't act like a fool Allison, Malfoy Manor. Their one of _them_." my mum said. I could start to smell her whiskey breath.

"The Malfoy's. They wouldn't be death eaters. Draco, his family they wouldn't..."

"But they are Allison." my dad said quietly.

"No. No they cant be. I used to go over their and play for hours. They treated me like their own daughter. They wouldn't want to kill us. That's mad."

"And these are mad times Allison." My mind couldn't absorb the information. I just starred at the beef and potato's float around in the soup.

"Are you all right Allison? Do you want to eat anymore?" my dad asked.

"No. I think I'll go to bed. I'm rather tired from all that's happened today. Good Night Dad." I gave him a hug and didn't even bother with my already passed out mother and went to my room.

That night I couldn't sleep, I just starred at the stars out my window. The words Malfoy, death eaters and kill kept swirling around in my brain until it hurt. The blonde haired boy that I played with when I was little couldn't be a killer. We used to ride our brooms after each other until our ribs hurt. All those happy childhood memories contradicted everything my parents had told me.

"Impossible." I whispered.

**I hope you all liked the story. And comments help Chapter 2 show up faster :) **

**xoxo Romance105**


End file.
